<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>have yourself a merry little christmas by thekeytoeverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228854">have yourself a merry little christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything'>thekeytoeverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie writings, cute? cute., hosie canon!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeytoeverything/pseuds/thekeytoeverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s finally the real Christmas Day and the students that stayed on campus split up. Teens on one side of the building, younger kids on the other side.</p><p>The older ones didn’t really stay huddled together, rather they all split up into their own individual friend groups. Naturally, that meant the Super Squad was together (most of them, anyway).</p><p>The Super Squad members that stayed on campus during winter break were MG, Kaleb, Jed, Raf, the twins, and Hope.</p><p>But other plans unfold.</p><p>(Post 2x07, [most of] 2x08 and ending of 2x16 didn’t happen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hosie One-Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>have yourself a merry little christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi everyone! this is the one-shot that i made for the hosie writings session! i wanted to post this yesterday but hit a bit of writer's block :( thank you malia for creating hosie writings and thanks to my friend teddy for reading this and giving me some good liners.</p><p>let me know what you think in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It was Christmas Day (the real one, at least), and all throughout the Salvatore Boarding School, students were separating off into different parts of the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The younger kids stayed on one side of campus and the older kids stayed close to the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     They huddled around the Christmas tree or danced to some Christmas classics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The Super Squad, however, were just in a circle close to the end of the library. With Landon gone, Josie was the only one who could play a string instrument. It was up to her, MG, and Kaleb to sing and keep things lively for all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     In the circle, Hope was in between Rafael and Lizzie, while Josie was sitting in front of her in between MG and Kaleb. After playing at least 5 songs, all the brunette wanted was to be with Hope, but she kept her distance to a certain extent just in case the tribrid didn’t want that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     If only she knew that Hope was itching for the same thing. But, the brunette found her opportunity came as…. Movies?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Lizzie had suggested to the gang if they wanted to watch Christmas movies from a portable projector, and they all thought the idea was great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The siphoner took this as an opportunity. “How about I go look for the projector and the movies, while you guys pick where we’re going to sit? Just shoot a text when you find a place.” She looks towards the tribrid in question. “Do you mind helping me out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Josie was panicking on the inside, but heard the older girl said yes. Maybe she didn’t want to be so far away from Hope after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The brunette told her that the projector was in their room. Which… was on the other side of campus. ‘Well, more time to be around Josie’ was Hope’s only thought. Luckily for her, Josie also had the same thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     As they were walking over, another group of teens was dancing and the song was making Josie think.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes I wonder when you sleep</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ever dreaming of me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes when I look into your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I pretend you're mine, all the damn time</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause I like you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it cool that I said all that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it chill that you’re in my head?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause I know that it’s delicate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it cool that I said all that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it too soon to do this yet?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Cause I know that it’s delicate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I want you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Thing is, she knew that the tribrid was also hearing it and it was making her nervous around Hope. She knows that Hope’s werewolf hearing can pick up on her heartbeat, which is an absolute mess at the moment. The tribrid doesn’t think much about it though, assuming that Josie had gotten nervous about something, making a mental note to ask her once they got to her room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     The girls finally made it to the shared bedroom. Using her key, Josie opens her room and lets Hope get in first. After heading inside, she closes the door and goes directly for Lizzie’s side of the room. The siphoner knows that Lizzie has the projector in a drawer by her bed, but which one? Her sister has 3. She looks at Hope. “Mind if I siphon from you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Hope was a little too quick to answer. “No, go ahead,” and extends her right hand towards the younger girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Taking her hand, Josie muttered a simple spell and opened up all the drawers to start looking through each one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Meanwhile, Hope stood there, trying to figure out what to do. She asked permission from Josie if she could sit on her bed, to which the reply was a yes. Upon sitting down, she sees that there’s a bluetooth speaker in front of her, so she tries to connect to it with her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     That’s when she sees Lizzie’s message</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She rolls her eyes and replies to the message, exiting out of her message app and onto Spotify. She chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas</span>
  </em>
  <span> by Sam Smith. Their version of the song makes her calm down, relax, and forget how cruel the holidays could be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     While Hope wanted to go home this holiday season and be with the rest of her family members, she felt that, after what happened with the Krampus and her conversation with Clarke, she wasn’t worthy of being around them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     But, it also gave her an opportunity to at least talk to Josie and see how she’s feeling. Even though it has been a harsh couple of months and she was still feeling the effects, Josie must still be upset herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. “Oh, you found the bluetooth speaker. Nice choice in music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jo, how are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The brunette turns around and looks at her questioningly. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope didn’t know how to frame her next choice of words, but she tried her best, regardless. “Well, we haven’t talked since I was inside of your mind and a lot has happened. And the talk we had before the Krampus….” She’s definitely alluding to the fact that Landon ended things with Josie, thus the tribrid ended things with the phoenix, and everything Dark Josie happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. I’m fine. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you telling me you’re fine because you think it’s what I want to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie stares at Hope in shock. “You don’t have to hide, Josie.” The auburn-haired inhales deeply. “Truth be told, I stayed behind these holidays because.. While the Krampus was here and everyone was off being happy, I wasn’t happy and… I feel the same way now. I’ve lost a lot of my family and it’s hard to celebrate the holidays. I just don’t feel like I’m dignified to be in my family’s presence.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie sits next to Hope and grabs her hand. “I’m sorry, Hope. I can’t even imagine what that’s like. But, why don’t we try to make the holidays as pleasant as possible and if you want, I can be there if you so choose to call your family. I bet they miss you. We can do it after we watch some of the movies? Whatever you'd like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That.. would actually be really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The girls stare at each other, a faint smile on both their faces. The siphoner squeezes her hand just a little tighter. “I’m honestly as fine as I can be. I just need to face the consequences of what happened. Regardless if I did it on purpose or not, whether I was aware or unaware, I need to face the repercussions.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope looks into Josie’s eyes. She can tell that there’s a lot of sincerity here and that she wholeheartedly believes that she needs to be punished for this. In any other circumstances, she would understand. But she knows with all her heart that it was the darkness inside of Josie that forced all of this to happen. “Josie, you weren’t aware. That’s just another story you’re telling yourself. Darkness is a master manipulator. It can’t understand the goodness inside, but it took advantage of whatever you felt and twisted it into something evil. What happened wasn’t your fault. I’ve realized that my wording then was wrong: she was a part of you, but not exactly you. And it’s not the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     The siphoner looks away briefly. “You really think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so. I know so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just telling the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie lets go of her hand and stands up. “I’m not just thanking you for right now, but I’m also thanking you for all you’ve done for me. Things have been hard for the both of us, and I’m grateful that someone didn’t want to give up on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope looks away from Josie’s gaze and blushes slightly. “And I’m grateful that someone thought I was worth staying for.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     The auburn-haired stands up as well and walks a little ahead of where Josie was standing, close to the drawers, extending her hand. “What do you say we finish looking for that projector after all?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie grabs her hand and together, they attempt to find the projector and then the movies. Finding everything, Hope decides that she’ll carry the items herself. So, Hope is the first one to head for the door. But, without her knowing, Josie siphons from the wall. “Hey, what’s that on the roof?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Hope looks at Josie questioningly and looks upward. Looking at anywhere but Josie, she responds, her voice giving her nervousness away. “A mistletoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have no idea how it got there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     A laugh escape’s Hope’s throat. “Sure, you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Putting everything back on the bed, Hope rushes to be in front of Josie and touches her face with her right hand. Her face is so close to Josie’s, their lips brush. “Hmm, remember how when we were in your mind, I told you a non-consensual kiss is never the answer?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie gasps slightly, making Hope laugh quietly. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would wanting to kiss you right now be consensual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The brunette takes her time to answer. She’s in shock and she feels rather lucky that Hope has her eyes closed because she’s looking wide eyed at the older girl’s lips. It’s all she’s dreamt of since she first had a crush on </span>
  <em>
    <span>the</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hope Mikaelson. “Yes. Absolutely.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>     And that’s when the world of the tribrid and the siphoner collided, like the ocean interlocking with the shore, like the snow falling gently on the mountain. They enjoyed every second of it, but it’s Josie who pulls away first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, we have a movie date with the rest of our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>     Josie grabs the projector and the movies, leaving the room with a smirk on her face. Hope briefly stayed behind, laughed, and chased after the siphoner. Heading towards the Super Squad, they held hands the entire way over.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed :)</p><p>twitter: @thekeytoevrythn<br/>tumblr: @ao3user-thekeytoeverything</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>